


Sunday Morning

by rosa_himmelblau



Category: Wiseguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: If you take the chopper to Mass, you have more time to linger in bed.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/gifts).



"Where ya going?" Sonny's hand caught his wrist, kept him from getting up from the bed.

"Gotta get up. What time is it?"

"Who cares, it's Sunday. Where're you going?"

"Mass, I gotta go to Mass."

"Oh, yeah?" Sonny's mouth was just under his ear, licking the words into his neck. "Good Catholic boy?"

How was it possible to make those words sound so dirty? Vinnie didn't know, but his dick sure did. He tried to will away his erection, but it was him against Sonny, and his dick was siding with Sonny.

"Yeah, that's right, you just got a blow-job from a former altar boy, Sonny, please, I gotta get up."

Sonny had moaned at those words, and Vinnie realized he wasn't helping himself any. Sonny's arm was around his waist, pulling his naked body closer to Sonny's naked body, and now Vinnie's whole body had gone turncoat and only Vinnie's brain was in favor of getting up.

"Yeah? I don't think I ever did that before. You gonna go to confession?"

Vinnie had the feeling there was no right answer to that question, so he answered it honestly. "No, my brother's the priest there—"

Big mistake, huge, enormous mistake. Sonny was all over him, rubbing against him like a cat in heat, his tongue finding places Vinnie didn't even know he had. "But with the sanctity of the confessional," he breathed in Vinnie's ear, tickling him, sending a message straight to his groin.

"Oh, sure, yeah, he wouldn't tell anybody else, but—God, Sonny, stop that—"

"No . . . ." Sonny's hands were on his thighs, not trying to pry them apart the way they had a couple hours earlier, just meandering along the sensitive skin to drive him crazy.

"I gotta get up, I gotta take my mom to Mass. I promised."

"You promised?" Sonny asked, one hand drifting away from Vinnie's thigh to his dick. "We better hurry, then."

"Huh?" But Sonny slid down his body and in a moment he had Vinnie's dick in his mouth.

This was wrong on so many levels, but maybe the level it was most wrong on was how good it felt. Something this wrong should not feel this good, it had to be some kind of . . . some kind of . . . .

With Sonny's hands inside his thighs, Sonny's mouth on his dick, Vinnie neither knew nor cared what kind of what it was. He didn't care about much of anything, really.

"What time's Mass?" Sonny asked. Vinnie opened his eyes. It was starting to get light outside. Sonny was sitting on the side of the bed.

"She wanted six, but we compromised on ten-thirty."

Sonny stood up. "Great, plenty of time to get showered and shaved."

"What?" Vinnie asked. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower—blood still not back to your brain yet? I just said that."

"Why do you need to take a shower for me to go to Mass?"

"I'm going with you." He'd pulled open his closet door and was staring at his suits.

"You're kidding, right? I don't believe you want to go to Mass with me."

"I don't. I wanna meet your mother." Before Vinnie could say anything, Sonny went on, "I figure if she's healthy enough to go out to church—" Sonny spread his arms to indicate the obviousness of the rest of his thought—that she must be healthy enough for him to meet her.

Vinnie had hoped that keeping Sonny from coming with him to visit her the hospital would let enough time pass for Sonny to get over wanting to meet his mother.

Sonny had turned around, was watching his face. "So what's the problem? Why don't you want me to meet your mom?"

Vinnie held Sonny's gaze. "I just haven't figured out whether to introduce you as my boss or my boyfriend, that's all."

For a second Sonny stared at him as though he'd lost his mind, then he burst out laughing. "Either way, we don't wanna be late. What say we take the chopper, won't have to worry about traffic—" He was looking through his suits, clearly trying to decide what to wear to meet Vinnie's mother and clearly it was an important decision because he wanted her to like him—

Vinnie didn't want to think about that. "Hey, you know, if we take the chopper, we've still got a couple hours to kill." He patted the empty spot next to him.

Sonny turned to smile at him. "See? No matter what they say, it **was** your brains I hired you for."

**Author's Note:**

> Because brooklinegirl had a dream & she graciously allowed me to swipe it.


End file.
